goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
George S. Irving
George S. Irving was an American actor. Biography Born Irving Shelasky in Springfield, Massachusetts, Singing Film Stage I Remember Mama Musicals in Mufti Production (2010) ... Uncle Chris E Enter Laughing Off-Broadway Revival (2008) ... Harrison Marlowe E Enter Laughing Musicals in Mufti Production (2007) ... Harrison Marlowe Ernest in Love Musicals Tonight! Concert (2007) ... Lady Bracknell (replacement) The Happy Time Musicals Tonight! Concert (2007) ... GrandpÃ¨re Bonnard M Meet Me in St. Louis Off-Broadway Revival (2006) ... Grandpa Prophater M Me and My Girl Musicals Tonight! Concert (2006) ... Performer 70, Girls, 70 Encores! Concert (2006) ... Harry Hardwick W A Wonderful Life Broadway Concert (2005) ... Mr. Martini The Chocolate Soldier Musicals Tonight! Concert (2005) ... Nadina's Father S She Loves Me Paper Mill Playhouse Production (2004) ... Mr. Maraczek Camelot Paper Mill Playhouse Production (2003) ... Merlyn/Pellinore R The Roar of the Greasepaint -- The Smell of the Crowd Musicals Tonight! Concert (2002) ... Cast M My Fair Lady Paper Mill Playhouse Production (2002) ... Colonel Pickering T That's the Ticket Musicals Tonight! Concert (2002) ... Cast T The Threepenny Opera De Lys Revival Reunion Concert (2000) ... Jonathan Jeremiah Peachum S 70, Girls, 70 Musicals in Mufti Production (2000) ... Walter S So Long, 174th Street Musicals Tonight! Concert (1999) ... Performer L Louisiana Purchase New York Concert (1996) ... Senator Oliver P. Loganberry M The Merry Widow New York City Opera Revival (1996) ... Baron Mirko Zeta M The Merry Widow New York City Opera Revival (1995) ... Baron Mirko Zeta Oliver! Paper Mill Playhouse Production (1994) ... Fagin C Cinderella New York City Opera Revival (1993) ... King M My Fair Lady Paper Mill Playhouse Production (1993) ... Alfred P. Doolittle The Roar of the Greasepaint -- The Smell of the Crowd Paper Mill Playhouse Production (1990) ... Sir M Me and My Girl Paper Mill Playhouse Production (1990) ... Performer Fanny Paper Mill Playhouse Production (1990) ... Panisse Me and My Girl Broadway Production (1986) ... Sir John Tremayne P Pal Joey Town Hall Concert (1983) ... Ludlow Lowell R Rosalie New Amsterdam Theatre Company Concert (1983) ... King of Romanza On Your Toes Broadway Revival (1983) ... Sergei Alexandrovitch G Going Hollywood Reading (1983) ... Herman Glogauer The Pirates of Penzance Broadway Revival (1981) ... Major General Stanley (replacement) Copperfield Original Broadway Production (1981) ... Mr. Micawber I Remember Mama Original Broadway Production (1979) ... Uncle Chris S So Long, 174th Street Original Broadway Production (1976) ... Performer A Alice in Wonderland Original Off-Broadway Production (1975) ... Performer Irene Broadway Revival (1973) ... Madame Lucy Comedy Closed on the road (1972) ... Capitano Cockalorum Promenade Off-Broadway Production (1969) ... Mayor Up Eden Original Off-Broadway Production (1968) ... Hannibal Beam The Happy Time Original Broadway Production (1968) ... Philippe Bonnard P Peter Pan Regional Tour (1966) ... Mr. Darling / Captain Hook Anya Original Broadway Production (1965) ... Chernov D Die Dreigroschenoper New York City Opera Revival (1965) ... Ansager (Narrator) Tovarich Original Broadway Production (1963) ... Charles Davis Bravo Giovanni Original Broadway Production (1962) ... Signor Bellardi The Threepenny Opera Film Version (1962) ... Macheath (singing voice) Irma La Douce Broadway Production (1960) ... Bob-Le-Hotu (understudy) Police Inspector L Lock Up Your Daughters! Closed prior to Broadway (1960) ... Sotmore O Oh, Kay! Off-Broadway Revival (1960) ... McGee (replacement) R Regina New York City Opera Revival (1959) ... Ben Hubbard R Regina New York City Opera Revival (1958) ... Ben Hubbard S South Pacific Kansas City Starlight Production (1957) ... Cmdr. William Harbison, U.S.N. Shinbone Alley Original Broadway Production (1957) ... Big Bill T The Beggar's Opera City Center Revival (1957) ... Mr. Peachum Bells Are Ringing Original Broadway Production (1956) ... Sandor (understudy) Larry Hastings C Can-Can National Tour (1955) ... Boris Adzinidzinadze Can-Can Original Broadway Production (1953) ... Boris Adzinidzinadze (replacement) Me and Juliet Original Broadway Production (1953) ... Dario Two's Company Original Broadway Production (1952) ... Performer Carousel State Fair Musicals Production (1952) ... Jigger Craigin The Student Prince State Fair Musicals Production (1952) ... Dr. Engel A Tree Grows in Brooklyn State Fair Musicals Production (1952) ... Harry Gentlemen Prefer Blondes Original Broadway Production (1949) ... Henry Spofford (understudy) Gus Esmond (understudy) Josephus Gage Along Fifth Avenue Original Broadway Production (1949) ... Cast Call Me Mister Original Broadway Production (1946) ... Performer Oklahoma! Original Broadway Production (1943) ... Joe Singer